1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunshade device which is provided to a fixed roof of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A sunshade device has been known which takes in or shields sunlight from an indoor opening of a vehicle. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-36898 discloses a sunshade device in which a shade for shielding sunlight is wound around the winding shaft like a roll.
The sunshade device disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-36898 is mainly comprised of a pair of shade guide rails which is provided on opposite sides of an indoor opening of a vehicle in the width direction of the indoor opening, a shade whose opposite side edges are guided by the shade guide rails and a winding shaft which winds the shade. In Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-36898, a technique is disclosed in which the opposite side edges of the shade are folded and guided by the shade guide rail when the shade is drawn out from the winding shaft.
In accordance with this technique, by folding the side edge of the shade the restoring force of the side edge of the shade to return to its original state is exerted continuously over the entire folded part. Therefore, even if a part of the side edge of the shade is likely to be removed from the shade guide rail, for example, by the external force applied to the shade, the restoring force exerted around the part of the shade likely to be removed acts to pull the side edge of the shade 3 to return to the shade guide rail 2. Thus, the side edge of the shade 3 is difficult to be removed from the shade guide rail 2.
In the conventional shade device, however, there has been a problem that a work for assembling the shade to the shade guide rail is complicated because when the shade is assembled to the shade guide rail, the opposite side edges of the shade must be inserted into a pair of shade guide rails with the opposite side edges of the shade being kept folded after the opposite side edges of the front end of the shade are folded. Further, there has been another problem that if a part of the side edge of the shade is removed from the shade guide rail due to external force, a work for restoring the shade is complicated.